


Katrina

by Zighana



Series: Breathing Underwater [5]
Category: On My Block (TV)
Genre: Atonement - Freeform, Bad Decisions Have Bad Consequences, Crossroads Story, F/M, Maturity, Redemption, Self-Growth, Self-Reflection, Tragic Hero, Unexpected Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-24 11:33:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16639199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zighana/pseuds/Zighana
Summary: Oscar has to make a choice.





	Katrina

It's like those war movies he watched when he was little.

A bomb hits and everything after that _boom_ , is white noise. The soldier has to watch the carnage unfold with a piercing ringing in his ear drums. 

Cleo's mouth is moving a mile a minute; she's scared and she's clutching onto his unresponsive hand like a lifeline with tears in her eyes and he makes no effort to comfort her because he doesn't know how.

He wants to believe this is some cruel joke, a prank from God, but that stick doesn't lie. It's high-tech, too; the smiling face mocks him.

When he gains his hearing, the first words to slip from his mouth is, 

_"Is it mine?"_

When her hand slaps his face hard enough to leave a red mark on his cheek, he knew it was a very stupid thing to say, especially to a woman who just learned the life she knew is over. 

Oscar looks at her, trying to see the glow he hears people say pregnant women have and instead sees a scared woman with bags under her eyes, shrinking into her own body and quivering like a small child. Her skin is dull and slick from her sweat and her nose is red, snot that's oozing into her mouth and she's wailing, digging her hands into his as if it's going to will this pregnancy away. 

He'd never seen this part of her and he never wants to see it again because he's helpless. There's nothing he can do or say to fix this; she's falling apart at the seams and she just won't stop fucking _crying_. 

"I'm not ready to be a mother," she blubbers out, "I'm just not ready. I'm gonna have to get an a...a... _abortion_."

He flinches at the word.

He was taught that abortion was wrong and selfish; it was murdering a child because you couldn't be an adult and take care of your business. You get pregnant or you get a girl pregnant, you handle your business and raise that child. It was what you were supposed to do.

"I don't want you to get an abortion." He confesses.

"Oscar, that's not your decision to make." She whispers.

"That's my child, too. I should have a say in this."

 _"What are you going to do, Oscar?"_ She shouts out, grabbing him by his shirt. 

"Babies _need_ things. They _cry_ , they require so much attention and time that you don't have and you know it. We're cut out to be parents, Oscar-"

 _"Please, Cleo."_ He says through gritted teeth. He loosens his body with a shaky breath.

"We'll figure it out. We'll do the best we can and we will take care of that child as a team but _please_ ," he feels his voice crack, " _don't kill it._ "

A pause. The two are staring at each other, processing what was said.

"You can't promise me that." She says after the silence.

"The life you're living? You're going to be dead before the baby is even born."

He should rebuff that statement and tell her she's being dramatic as usual, but a part of him feels it's an omen. He wipes the snot and tears from her face and kisses her cheek. 

"We'll cross that bridge when we get to it."


End file.
